Mikaela Hunnington
Mikaela Hunnington is a student in Class 1-B and the Leader of the Camping Club. Personality Mikaela is a socially awkward girl due to lack of social interaction growing up. This is a direct result of being bought at a young age for experiments for a very dark and twisted organization. As a result, Mikaela is quite shy around people she doesn't know or those who yell; whether it be at her, indirectly or at others. Mikaela also doesn't have a sense of what is considered "too rough" or horseplay since "fun" wasn't allowed where she was experimented on. In attempt to integrate Mikaela into society, the other option being to be "put down", an individual has taken it upon herself to try and teach Mikaela on how to be civilized and how to live life like a normal human being. Mikaela will attempt to use what she has learned around others, after she's familiar with them of course. Unfortunately, Mikaela still has a bit to learn, specifically what is morally correct and what is taboo. Mikaela doesn't have any real hobbies to speak of, having never come across any sort of activities of the like. However, she does like to hum to herself and daydream quite a lot, all in part because of how she was raised with nothing to do except for wait. Mikaela becomes quite excited and curious when it comes to new things, anything that she hasn't encountered before; which is quite a lot. History Mikaela was born to a poor family, her father having passed away in service to his countries military and her mother's whereabouts unknown. Mikaela was left at an orphanage several days after she was born, taken in by the local church where she stayed until she was about three years old. From there, she was bought at a high amount, mostly to keep the church quiet about the illegal transaction. It was at this point the experiments began, changing her body as she grew to make her body more suitable to the changes without her body rejecting them. Her diet consisted solely of meat, the human variety. Thanks to the enhancements and alterations to her body, Mikaela is able to chew through bone rather easily, given a sufficient amount of time that is. This diet was due to the organization's need to hide evidence of their experiments, feeding the failures to the still living ones. One could say that she would prefer the taste of human meat over any other, tragically something she'd still hunger for today. Many years later after years and years of experimentation and conditioning, the organization came to light and was promptly raided and shut down. Many of the experiments were deemed too unfit for society and were euthanized for their own good and to end their suffering. There were a small numbers of survivors that could still re-enter society as normal humans, their mutations/alterations being either unnoticeable or too minor to notice and were given the option to enter society as a normal human under the guidance of a special caregiver. Seeing that Senki Academy was the perfect location to integrate Mikaela back into society, Margaret transferred Mikaela and herself to the area to begin re-training under constant supervision. Mikaela is very malleable, her guardian taking great care that she doesn't fall into the wrong crowd or used for bad. Failure to reintegrate into society will prompt the euthanization of Mikaela. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Bite Through alteration growing up, Mikaela is able to bite through the bones of average humans. A concentrated bite is roughly eleven hundred psi, enough to crush most bones within the body. Biting into anything other than bone of an average human will cause discomfort and possibly the loss of teeth. Due to her rehabilitation, she is instructed not to bite people at all costs. Regenerating Teeth Injected with an experimental serum containing a mutagen that would alter the rate of teeth regeneration and creation as well as shape, Mikaela's grow whenever she loses the respective teeth. The missing teeth grow back about an hour or so later (after the thread) and can cause a bit of pain due to their likeness to shark teeth in shape. Enhanced Smell/Blood Detection Much akin to a shark, Mikaela can smell drops of blood from about three hundred meters away, downwind. However, her sense of smell is very sensitive and strong odors nearby can confuse her to the point where she'd lose all sense of direction. She cannot smell blood from directly in a body, removing the possibility of finding people regardless. She also cannot smell through hard plastic and everything up and beyond. Items * Backpack w/ School Supplies * Dorm Room Key * Tooth Brush * Clothes * Choker, Bracelet disguised as trackers * Internal Chip as backup tracker Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-B Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-B Category:Active Characters